User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Steven Spielberg vs. Alfred Hitchcock
Steven Spielberg You draw a child sitting next to the projector Learn from the film is a better director. Now I pull dream machine three billion US dollars Who am I able to stop all harvesting of dust bust on the scene! If you try to fight, and I, Alfred, you must be a psycho! My chin again, you put your lifeboat bite! I'm always on my game. I get dizzy! I waited in the terminal jet kill me! YA. I shook my college and DGA! Shake many Oscars, just towing Michael Bay! You are full of 3 steaks and noise and their mandible, next time, Check the transaction, I saw under my Amblin a big game! I have a cartoon, the game for all ages. Jimmy Stewart, to make it one of the two faces! The next time I visited, maybe you're a little more elegant! Now, kissed me full moon, the sun just my size! Alfred Hitchcock This is the type of close contact with feces However, this does not end a good time. Half a billion needed to John Williams! I now add to the display for me to shine! Because I'm nervous, ......, intensive master What is the defense of Alfred Hitchcock, not once he was introduced! (Ha ha!) My skills are great, I set up a brilliant performance. You are terrible acting Megan Fox in Transformers! Come on! Fish doll puppets to create fear! I, chocolate syrup scream! My mom is the best -JAMMA camera all the time behind! Damage panderers, you are the last one might haunt Indiana! Quentin Tarantino Cut! Give me Tylenol. In order to rhyme you stop! Alfred, you did not give any kind of dog. I'm the king of the dialogue! I only have one, you know the movie, When I stub my toe on one, I've seen more blood in the shower. Have you ever tried to fight in World War I, but could not do it! The reason the British Army is their holdings, "You will not be able to attend! This is a true fact, to see it. Wikipedia thing! Well, I, Stephen hackers can attack. World War II, failed me on your label! It looks like some of the crap that Michael Bay how to sell! "What is your favorite part of Sam Jackson?" The questions Who is "What is his name Jurassic Park?" The purpose is to say My script ...... clean, not too (fuck!) I ...... But I mean, I hold the microphone. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is ... genius. Penis fucking sick mother's purse! Stanley Kubrick Genius is a powerful word, but there is no reason to use it, If you talk less're Kubrick, not really nothing to it. I hope everything. Which one took a picture, but I just wanted to do it. Perform different point of view, correct, and 127 times to get it! I know you love me! I belong to bomb ultraviolent rhyme! With the clock, all your fault, according to Spielberg's purple! AS is the worst waste of potential, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Michael Bay That's enough! I've heard enough nonsense from you! Why do not I tell you, if you come down there and the real stars What can I do? What I dive telephoto Bruckheimer is that I have no personal work. Suppose there is one thing I have learned, bitch, this game is about the mother fucking money! My dollar, you said let the mother fucking money! However, Mark Wahlberg, so make some mother fucking money! I have a business, with a few drops of milk to get the money! Socks'm will now have to lock you out of money and silk roses! I have no money from the guilt! Please I do not care! I put my check to the bank, and I signed on my Mother's Day! Criticism, and I said this is not good, I'll give people who love! I do not have time to comment, you're reading the sequel! My gift, the eagle eyes! When it comes to the explosion of the air, which the director is not the same as mine! Category:Blog posts